Chained
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: Cat Valentine, Jade West, Tori Vega and Trina Vega. What does these four girls have in common except going to Hollywood Arts? Nothing. Then, why are they kidnapped and forced to entertain clients with sick fetishes? Perhaps to make money? But sex isn't the driving force behind this business though, pain and torture is. *Ratings may go up as the story progresses. Chapter 4 is here!
1. Abducted

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Victorious, in any way, shape or form. I write for entertainment purposes_.

**Just an advance warning, things will get graphic. I'll post warnings on chapters as when they are needed.  
This is my first try in writing something that comes directly from my mind's ****bizarre creativity****. ****Friendship is the main focus here.**

* * *

Jade West drummed her fingers on the desk as her chin was propped up in her left hand, eyes fixated on the clock that hung over the entrance door. She had already knew about the assassination of Abraham Lincoln, and was just waiting for the class to end. Yet, Mrs Yonders kept droning on about the details of where and when he was assassinated, which the entire class had already knew.

' _Can this clock go any slower? _' She mentally groaned, while her eyes followed the minute hand as it crawled, ticking way_ too_ slowly. The minute hand on the clock slowly ticked off the time; 2:59. The clock's hands now slowly ticked down each second before she could leave the classroom. She lifted her head from her arm and sat up straight as the minute hand teetered towards the bold twelve.

"_Bringggg!_" The class began to grab and clear their belongings off the desk as some of them had already walked towards the door. "I expect a detailed report on the Death of President Lincoln, understood?" No one seems to be really listening, though, as they filed out of the class, going on with their afternoon agendas.

Jade close and dumped her history textbook, along with a few small sheets of paper with the important things to take note of scribbled on it, in her Gears of War messenger bag. She sling it over her shoulder as she make her way out of the classroom to meet Beck and _his friends_. Jade make her way through a series of turns to the gang's unofficial meeting place - Tori's _Make It Shine _locker.

Everyone was already there, chit-chatting about the newest play called _Forbidden Royal Love_, directed by André, that was going to happen in Hollywood Arts' Black Box Theater this weekend. "Hey babe," Beck smiled as he offered Jade his coffee, after sipping it a few times. "took you long enough to get here." Jade shot Beck a half-hearted smile, before sipping on the black coffee with two sugars.

"What's the play about?" Robbie inquired, with Rex resting on his right arm. 'It's about three guys, who have different ways of proving their love for the royal family's three daughters." André answered, not looking up from his green pearpad as he typed some words in it. "So, who will be starring in that play?" Tori questioned, leaning against her locker, as Beck drape his left arm over Jade's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and pecking a kiss on her right cheek.

"I'm not sure, Sikowitz says he'll be picking." André muttered, but cheered after reading some details off his pearpad. "Alright, people! Sikowitz just posted on TheSlap. The list for the leading roles are out!" The gang crowd around him, trying to take a glance at the leading roles for the play. "Hold up, ya'll. I'll read it out, okay?" André cleared his throat, "Okay, the male lead who will play the rich, handsomely charming yet flirty boy is.. Beck." The latter let out a husky chuckle, and run his fingers through his lustrous, fluffy hair.

"Next up, a boy who is intelligent, and funny.. Robbie." The bespectacled boy pumped his fist in the air, making Cat giggle. "Lastly, a bad boy who often break the rules, but is also strong built and romantic - Ryder Daniels." Tori made a face when his name was mentioned, partly because she still can't get over the fact that he uses talented girls to gain good grades.

"Now, the girls. First, a beautiful, shy girl who always get what she wants... Tori Vega." Tori smiled, while Jade shot her a glare. "Secondly, a cute, kind, and naive young lady, Cat!" Cat giggled out loud and clap her hands enthusiastically as he continued on, "Lastly, we have a girl who the royal family kept in the dark, hardly acknowledged publicly as one of the royal family's daughter. She's a rebel without a cause, the one who always break the rules, she's none other than Jade West." Jade smirked as she lean her head on Beck's chest.

"Ohh! Can we get the scripts soon?" Cat asked, looking at André with puppy dog eyes. "Sikowitz says he'll send the scripts over to each of you via email." "Via?" Beck repeated, as André nodded. "Alright then, who wanna go over to my house and rehearse the lines?" Tori ask, as Cat shot her arm up eagerly. Tori then looked over to Jade, "How 'bout you, Jade? Do you wanna come?" She shrugged, but nodded reluctantly when Cat pleaded her profusely.

"Boys?" "Can't. We promised Lane we'll help him move some boxes and stuff to clear his office." Robbie explained, while Beck nodded. "And I have to go home and take care of my grandma before she calls and yell; _André, help! There are aliens underneath my bed! _" André mimicked his grandmother's actions, causing laughter to erupt around him.

"Well, okay then. See you guys tomorrow!" Tori exclaimed, as she walked towards the door with Cat following behind. Jade planted one last kiss on Beck's lips before joining the girls and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Jade, where's the car?" Jade glance at Tori and gave her the _are-you-kidding-me _look. "If I took Beck's car, how the hell will he get back to his fuckin' RV?" Jade gulp down the last drops of her JetBrew coffee, and threw the now empty styrofoam cup in the garbage bin next to them, "Besides, the car keys are with him."

Tori groaned, "_Great._ Now, I have to call Trina and ask her to give us a ride to my house." She fish out her pearphone from her jeans' front pocket, and dialed the older Vega sister's number. After two minutes, Trina emerged from Hollywood Arts' building, looking smug, but wiped that expression off her face when she saw a pissed off Jade was with her sister. The girls got in the car, with Tori in the passenger seat and both Cat and Jade in the back.

* * *

While they were on the way back to the Vegas' house, a white van over took them and changed lane, so that it was right in front of the girls' car. It then halted abruptly, causing Trina to slam on the brakes; the force nearly send them flying forward. Four buff looking guys, each wearing black sunglasses, emerged from the white van, rapidly moving towards the car. As the girls were still recovering from the daze, they did not realize that each of the four men had took hold of one car door.

They yanked the car doors open and practically drag the girls out of the car. They put up a fight and tried to retaliate, but Cat was easily lifted up and brought to the back of the van, where the man gagged and tied her arms and legs up. The bald, tall man then grab a wooden plank from a clear plastic container next to Cat.

Tori didn't have much time to fight against the man with short, spiky hair because he shoved a chemical-soaked rag over her mouth and nose, successfully creasing any futile attempt to get away from his strong gasp when she fell unconscious. He then brought Tori over to where Cat was, and did the same restrains on her. After doing so, he got in the passenger seat and waited for the other three of them to finish ' _claiming the goods_ ', as they called it.

On the other hand, Trina was retaliating pretty well, using her material arts tactics to fight against the man with a dragon tattoo tattooed on his collarbone. What she did not notice, though, was the bald man creeping up behind her. He knocked her out by hitting her over the head with the wooden plank, using just enough strength to knock her unconscious, but not enough to cause any fatal brain damage. Both men carried her to the van, and repeat what they have done to Tori and Cat to the poor girl. The dragon tattooed man nodded once to the bald man, before advancing towards the girls' car.

Now, the only one left is Jade. The girl with delicate pale skin bite down hard on the man with snakebite piercing's left forearm, drawing blood in the process, when he tried to manhandle her. "Fuck! You little _bitch_! How_ dare_ you?!" Cat whimpered as her eyes widened at the horrific sight happening to her best friend before her very eyes. He took his anger out on Jade by grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling back hard, forcing her head to snap back.

"I'll show _you_ what happens when you bite and defy me, _bitch_." He whispered harshly next to her left ear, before bringing his right hand straight down along with Jade's head - slamming her head against the metal roof of the car with great force. The collision had successfully knocked her unconscious, causing a small trail of blood to trickle down her forehead upon the impact.

The man smiled with satisfaction as Jade went limp in his arms. He bent down slightly, scooped her up bridal style in his arms, and threw her roughly in the van. "Don't you want to secure her?" The bald man who was leaning against the van asked, as the former man began walking towards the driver's seat. "Nah. She won't wake up anytime soon from that hit." He smiled, as the bald man shrugged and got in the back of the van with the girls, closing the double doors after him.

* * *

**How was it? :) was it good, or was it lame? As the story progresses on, the graphic warning will make sense. It's my first try in writing something that is explicit themed and contains real coarse language rather than mild swearing. Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)**


	2. Cell

**Disclaimer:** _I'm thankful for all the episodes Dan Schneider had created for us to watch._

**This is the second installment of my bizarre fanfic. Nothing graphical in here, just description. Since Cat is the only one conscious, she'd somewhat be the main focus on the front part of the story. If you think that this chapter or story deserves an trigger warning, let me know.**

* * *

Cat whimpered frantically behind the gag, fighting unavailing against the bonds around her wrists that had her arms bent and fitted against the small of her back. She glanced over to the bald man sitting opposite her, his back leaning against the doors with Jade's head - whose wound was still oozing a tiny stream of blood - lying dangerously close to where his feet were placed. He chuckled loudly, greatly amused by her pity attempt to loosen the binds that held her arms and legs tightly together.

Cat squirmed weakly against the binds over her wrists, wiggling and trying to call out to the unconscious girls who are lying around her. However, the words that came out of her mouth were muffled beyond recognition behind the gag. "It's no use, girl," The man told her nonchalantly, smiling wickedly at the redhead as he continued on, "after we reach the facility, you'd rather be tied up like this more than anything else."

She was very confused by his words. ' _What's that suppose to mean? _' She wondered as an apprehensive feeling took over her. Her gut feeling was anxiously sending her a message - telling her to find a way out of this hell or something _worse_ and _really _unpleasant will happen to all of them. Cat let out a restrained cry of what seemed like pleading, but the hefty bald man disregarded her by giving her a nonchalantly sarcastic shrug.

* * *

The van drifted abruptly when it reached its destination, causing an unexpectedly sudden jerk in the back of the van. The bald man thrusted the double doors open from inside, resulting in Cat shutting her eyes tightly as brightness of the sun as its rays pour in. The other two man, the one with short, spiky hair and another one with a dragon tattoo on his collarbone both got out of their respective vehicles' door as well - gathering at the back door of the white van.

"Gary, take care of the red headed one." The former driver of the van ordered to the bald man, who had just hopped out of the vehicle, motioning to a very frighten Cat in the van. "Dave, Melvin, pick one of those two," He gestured to the one with short, spiky haired and then the one with dragon tatto, then to the Vega sisters. He then roughly pull Jade over and tossed her over his right shoulder, his palm resting on the back of her thighs to hold her firmly in place.

Cat struggled against the painfully tight bindings and tried to scream as loudly as she could behind the gag while Gary, the bald man, pulled her towards him by her bonded feet. He had clearly been enjoying her muffled howls of frustration though, as he look on over her with a entertained look plastered across his face. After Cat had somewhat slightly crease her obsoleted screech, the bald man pulled out a blindfold from the clear plastic container beside her.

Gary placed the black cloth over Cat's eyes to prevent her from seeing the path they're about to take, then lifted her up and out of the van, practically dragging the poor redhead across the dirt covered ground to the facility by her bonded arms behind her back. While this was going on Melvin, the one with a dragon tattoo, had fling Trina over his right shoulder and was following closely behind him.

"Francis- uh.. I mean, _boss_, you better be careful with that girl, she's a feisty one." The one with spiky hair, Dave, smirked to the one with snakebite piercing, after tossing Tori over his left shoulder. "I know," He scoffed, "but this _bitch_ don't stand a chance in fighting against me." Francis called over his shoulder, as he was already halfway towards the said ' facility ' - which was just a really old and abandoned institutional building that were meant for confinement of people who are destitute, disabled, or mentally ill.

* * *

The four men led the girls thru a series of twist and turns. They halted in front of a seemingly small room, that gave the first impression of claustrophobic, with barred gate and no convenient window to allow passage to the fading sunlight. Hence, no telling of time and how many days had passed by. The only illumination was granted by a dangling light bulb hanging from the ceiling, leaving an eerie and lurid glow around the room - the place Cat concluded that they will be in for quite some time.

The bald man lifted Cat's blindfold, and hurled her in the room, along with the other men doing the same to the other three girls before shutting the gate. Cat looked at the girls with a helpless glint in her eyes, and her gaze landed on the pale beauty lying sprawled in front of her. ' _Jade can untie us! _' She glanced at the girl with beautiful turquoise-streaked hair, and all hopes drowned out. ' _If only Jade wakes up though... '_

Cat heard a muffled groan, and turned her head to the source of noise. Tori tried to move, but the restrains had successfully creased all effort she make to escape. She acknowledged those rough ropes - those damned things cutting into her flesh as she tried to wiggled her way out of it. The bindings had her wrists pinned her behind her back and her legs firmly together; leaving her bound and unable to rise from the concrete floor that were as cold as ice.

The two of them exchanged helpless glances, unsure of what to do - scratch that, as if they were able to do anything at all. They had no more time to reflect on their current predicament, as two of those men re-entered the room, one with small pen knife in hand, and another with what seemed like a bottle of antiseptic, cotton wools and a roll of white roll gauze.

The former advanced towards Tori, and used the said pen knife to cut thru her bindings, and removed her gag. He then did the same to Trina and Cat, while the latter worked on disinfecting Jade's wound, and wrapping the white cloth bandage around the turquoise streaked hair girl's forehead. After that was done, the duo left the room, leaving the girls in uncomfortable and eerie silence once again.

Tori crawled over to Cat, who had curled herself up to a ball with her knees held closely to her chest, rocking back and forth and chanting "_ I'm under my bed "_ to herself repeatedly, with tears running down her cheeks. "Cat?" Tori uttered, tapping on the redhead's left shoulder - but gained no response. "Cat." She tried again. This time, Cat peeped up at her, but went back to her unusual chanting as soon as her mind registered that she was mentally and spiritually away from her comfort zone.

The slender brunette was about to try once more, but was interrupted by a pained cry. "Oww, my head hurts." Trina groaned, rubbing the back of her head furiously. She looked around as her vision slowly cleared, taking in the cold and dark interior of the cell they are in. "Trina, are you alright?" Tori asked, crawling over to her older sister. "Yeah, yeah. Little dizzy, but I'm fine. Why is Cat doing that?" Trina questioned, tilting her head in confusion, looking over at the redhead.

"Maybe because realization, despair _and_ fear sinking in her?" Tori concluded, shrugging her shoulders then glancing at Cat worryingly. "Come on, let's see if we can wake Jade up." The Vega sisters groveled to Jade, who looked ever so tranquil even with the white cloth wrapped around her forehead. Tori shook her, "Jade. Jade! Wake up! Come on, we need your _bitterness_ right now!" her cries were to no avail as Jade did not stir.

Trina continued on for her, "Jade, wake up!" Said girl stirred, and the first thing she noticed was the throbbing headache followed by foggy vision. "Finally. We've been calling you for so long!" Jade ignored Trina's comment, and cleared her vision by shaking her head even though the pounding pain in her head told her otherwise. Before any more exchange of words can be continued, sudden footsteps can be heard from outside the cell they are in, approaching slowly, while the voices are becoming increasingly audible.

"... I _don't care _if he _nearly_ shocked her to _death_. I already told him that might happen if he wants to play with electricity." They halted in front of their cell. The girls could hear their uneven breath, while not daring to breathe themselves. After a short while, they unlocked the shooting bolt, resulting in a grinding noise, and swung the barred gate open.

The speaker continued on, "No, I will _not_ give him a refund!" The glint in his eyes changed from frustration to mischievous within seconds as they landed on the four girls in front of him, "Ahh, good. I see that our four new arrivals have woken up." The man was in his late twenties, or early thirties. He wore fancy clothings and aviator shades, with brown hair of a medium length. If one did not know any better, this guy may be some singer from the late '80s.

He smirked at the girls as four guys, who all seemed to fit the profile of bodyguards, entered the cell. "I'm glad to see that all of you are awake. Now, I should probably give you girls a proper welcome." Trina stood up, glaring at him. "Where are we? Why'd you kidnap us?" She would have attacked him immediately, but with those four buff looking men around, she probably won't even get near to the man without getting manhandled.

The man smiled, his facial expression softening, "You are in my art gallery, of sorts. I did not kidnap you personally, but merely _brought_ you from the ones that did." He explained, looking at the girls over the top of his shades, "Those young lads often sell me young women such as yourself, and at very good prices too. The reason why you're here is to give my paying customers as much pleasure and entertainment as they desire. I'm pretty sure your _beautiful bodies _can handle such a _simple task_."

Jade stood up, desperately trying to not let her shaky state of mind be evident. "Oh, so you're just going to let_ anyone_ who _pays_ enough _rape_ us?" By this time, Cat had crawled over to Tori and was holding onto her as if for dear life. The man chuckled softly, "_Rape_. It's such an old past time." He took two long strides forwards, and was bearing down on Jade, who's eyes was filled with hatred and was glaring up at him defiantly.

"Ah. No, my dear, sex is not what most of my client wants. Now, don't get me wrong, if anyone wants to ' _lay_ ' one of you - I'm fine with it, as long as he _pays me _an ample sum of money. After all, you are all quite beautiful young women. But most of my customers are here for _art_." He smirked, eyes roaming across the room and onto each girl to analyse their reaction. Cat and Tori are fearful of what was going to happen to them, whereas Trina appeared shocked and Jade only raised her pierced eyebrow, with the jewellery gleaming under the dim illumination from the light bulb.

"You see, the human body functions the same way as what a canvas, paper and wall in the world are used as. Simply put some make-up, or body paint, and clothings on the body and it can all transform someone into a beautiful work of art." He elucidated, motioning to Jade's body in front of him as an example. "But here, I demonstrate a different style of art. _Pain _and_ torture_, instead of _paint_ and _clothing_. You'd be _amazed_ by the beautiful effects of what burning skin and bleeding flesh can make. It's simply breath-taking."

"You're sick." Trina concluded, while the other three nodded, all of them stared at the man like as if he had just mutated into a monster with two heads. He simply smiled, "Of course I'm sick. What else would I be if I'm not? If I wasn't this sick and twisted, I wouldn't have came up with this idea to make quick and easy cash." He chuckled, letting his gaze fall from Jade, to Trina.

"Truth to be told, I don't care - as long as I can make money and art, of course. So, once more, welcome to my place of art. And I certainly do hope you'll enjoy your stay. Oh, and don't worry, we always try to keep our girls _alive_ for _as long as possible_." He turned towards the gate, beginning to leave, and ordered over his shoulder to the four men left, "Guys, take them to Jeff, and have him analyse them. I want a full report on our beautiful girls, ok?"

Trina and Jade exchanged glances, silently agreeing on fighting back as two of those men advanced towards them. As one of the men approached Trina, she delivered a shift kick right to his groin. However, she was surprised to find that her foot had connected with something hard instead. "I'm always prepared, especially when it comes to handling _feisty_ young ladies like you." He let out a small laugh, before tossing her over his right shoulder.

Jade, on the other hand, had back away from the man who was approaching her. When she figure out that it was the right moment, she pulled out her black scissors from her right combat boot and was about to jabbed it onto the man's left arm, when he noticed it and grabbed her scissors using his right hand, sending the scissors skidding across the room. Jade looked over in shocked, and the man picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of flour when she had her guards down.

She struggled against the man, but to no avail. She looked up from her position and saw the other two men doing the same to Cat and Tori, while the man carrying Trina had already made his way out the gate.

* * *

**So, how was it? :) did you enjoyed it? I hope it was enjoyable. If you think any part of the story, (or the story itself) needs a trigger warning, let me know. Hope you enjoyed reading this bizarre story of mine! :)**


	3. Examination

**Disclaimer:** _What if, I can actually make profit by sitting in front of my laptop all day, and write scripts instead of frictional stories? Yeah, that'd be great. I'll just continue dreaming._

**Nothing graphical in here, just purely description. Can't wait to get on the part where they have to **_**entertain clients**_**. Again, if you think that this chapter or story deserves an trigger warning, let me know.**

* * *

All four girls were carried down a hallway, and up a short flight of stairs. During their unwilling stroll across the hallway, all they heard was screaming, pleading and crying from behind the closed doors that lined up both sides of the narrow corridor. They entered the small room, "Ah, good. New arrivals. Sit one on the table and leave the rest chained on the bench." they heard a voice with strong british accent, with sarcastic prosodic emphasis placed on the words _good_, and _new_.

Tori was flipped onto the metallic table, lying on her back. The buff guy who was carrying her did a swift job of cuffing her hands above her head in a pair of metallic handcuff, attached to a pole to prevent any wild movements. He soon use a thick, worn-out leather strap that was connected around the metal table to belt around her neck as well.

As Tori was strapped down, Jade, Cat and Trina was hurled and forced to sit down on a three seater bench made out of metal that is anchored to the ground. Those man debated for a minute on who is the most dangerous out of these three, and decided that Trina, who knew material arts, will be the one who will have her feet secured to the hooks that were fastened on the ground. They did just that and have Jade's left wrist, and Cat's right wrist, cuffed to the metal arm rests on each side.

From their position, they can clearly analysed the room - pearly white square floor tiles and tawny paint-covered walls were the interior design of the room, an examination table which Tori was fastened on, with adjustable swing-arm holder comprising various pain-inflicting and examining instruments tilted at an easily accessible height on the left, lies in the middle. There is also a table, opposite of where the three girls were seated, containing assorted equipments such as gags, chastity belts, collars, bondage mitts, tubes and flasks containing unknown chemicals, and ropes lying on the surface of it.

There was a man standing next to the metal table where Tori were bound unwillingly against, who the girls presume was named Jeff, from the previous guy who run this twisted place. He lean over slightly, and took a good look of the beautiful brunette. "My, what splendid cheekbones you have, love! And your skin, oh my! So evenly tanned." He commented, smiling as he did so. He wore thick glasses and white lab-coat, looked to be about middle-aged, with short and ruffled black hair. "Hmm. I'd say mid-to-late teens. Very nice. We don't have any teenagers anymore.. not after the incident involving electricity. It's good to have new arrivals, after _so long_."

Jeff ran his right index and middle finger across Tori's right forearm, causing the bound girl to struggle against her restraints unavailingly. He ran his hand along the side of her face, then through her brown hair. Jeff picked up a clipboard which was placed on the instrument-holder and scribble down a few notes. "Nice, very nice. Girl have no scar or whatsoever on any part of her body, and hair is natural as well. Good. Body is maintained in well condition..." after taking several notes of Tori's physical descriptions, "Alright, good. Bring up the next one."

The guys undid Tori's restrains, and carried her towards the other three, while the other two men unchained Cat and brought her to the table as they cuffed Tori's wrist to the metal rail. The same restrains were done on Cat, who was whimpering the whole time. "Ahh, what lovely sight to be feasted upon!" Jeff commented, eyes roaming from the head to the toes of the redhead. "And, what a magnificent head of hair! Such colour so smooth even. Incredible." He jotted down on the second sheet of paper on the clipboard, pausing to glance at Cat and adding in compliments such as, "Such an adorable specimen, love." and "My goodness, that hair is so silky smooth even though it has been dyed! How'd you do it, girl?"

The same order repeated for the exchange of Cat for Trina, with the undoing and re-chaining of restraints. They hurled and flipped Trina onto the table, and Jeff wasted no time to begin her examination. He ran his hand across Trina's thighs, which lead to the bound girl trying to kick him ineffectually. One of the guys came over to her, withdrawing a pocket knife out of his front left dark grey trench coat pocket, and held it over Trina in a threatening manner, "You might want to lie still, young lady."

That creased her struggling, but continued to grumble curse words and glare up at the man hovering above her, who was admiring her body shamelessly. "Let's see now, no scars nor bruises. Good." he ruffled her hair, "Amazing. Natural hair colour, even tanned skin.." Jeff jotted down more notes on the third piece of paper on his clipboard. "Hmm, you seem to be the type who exercise." when he received a glare instead of a verbal respond, he chuckled and scribbled down things to note of. "Ah, time for the last one."

The men unshackled Trina from the table, and retrieved Jade from the bench. They swapped the girls, and after subsiding Jade's effort to put up a fight, tossed and secured her onto the metallic table. Jeff did his usual routine of examination, with Jade striving against the bounds. The girl with delicate pale skin glowered and attempted to bite off Jeff's fingers when he caressed her cheek, resulting in him retreating his arms and chuckled loudly, "_Feisty_." he scribbled it down, and moved on to running his fingers through Jade's lustrously black with turquoise-streaked hair. "Don't touch me!" Jade snarled, sending death glares towards the older man.

Jeff nods, "Your skin.. it's so flawless! Ghostly pale, like a new born child, I'd say." he continued to jot down several more notes on the forth page of the paper, then pause when he took notice of Jade's piercings and the rebel star tattoo on her right inner arm. He lean towards her to get a closer look, "My words, child. Those _things _says a lot 'bout you. I know your type - rebellious, tough attitude and exterio-" Jade cut him off, "No, _you_ helping the fucked up man who is sick and twisted enough to use human beings to make easy money says a whole _damn_ lot _more_ about _you_, _asshole_!" Jade spat, anger fuming and her blue-green eyes blazing with deep hatred.

Jeff merely tsked and gave Jade a half-hearted smile, "So, _that's_ why you got that bandage around your head. You were being a _bitchy brat_." he then retrieve a violet wand from the equipment-holder, set the intensity level control to median and placed it against Jade's smooth, right inner thigh. Jade, on the other hand, was unable to lift her head up enough to see the object which was placed by her skin, had her curiosity rise rapidly. However, she found out and let out a loud yelp when Jeff turned on the electronic appliance with a satisfactory smirk on his face. He lets out a sigh, "See? _That's_ the kind of attitude that lands you in trouble.. _and pain_. Don't forget pain." He chortled, obviously happy to have proven his point to Jade.

"They're done. And I must say, this _rebellious_ one should have a _warning label_. You may proceed to take them back to their cell, and hand this report up." Jeff hand the clipboard to one of the men, while the girls were unchained and carried back to where they came from, into that claustrophobic room which they agreed on being the safest place in a shitty place like this. The four of them were then hurtled into the room, the men shut and locked the gate before any of them got the chance to grab hold of the handle.

Tori sighed, and turn to Cat. "You alright?" Cat, who was in a hunched position, with her arms wrapped around her legs, head buried into her knees and leaning against the wall, simply shook her head and asked sadly, "Why are they doing this to us?" the Vega sisters and Jade exchanged glances, "I wish I knew, Cat." Trina and Tori went over to Cat, hugging the redhead and whispering smoothing words to her as tears spilled out of her eyes

Jade rolled her eyes, but decided against playing the bad guy during Cat's emotional and vulnerable moment, plodded over and sat in front to her friend, held both of Cat's wrist in her hands, making Cat looking her straight in the eyes to try and comfort her. "We can't give up, alright? The Vegas' parents and the guys will notice that we're missing, and come looking for us." Jade used the tone of voice that was rarely heard by anyone, other than Beck, _sometimes_ Cat - when she broke down in tears, and that _one_ time when Sinjin used sock puppets to portray ' _puppet Jade being so damn fucking in love with puppet Sinjin _'.

Tori and Trina was shocked with the tone Jade was using, but decided not to tease her about it. Instead, Tori sling an arm around Cat's right shoulder and Trina sat down on the left side of Cat, rubbing her back in small comforting circles. Cat beamed up at Jade, and said, "Okay." then, as if on cue, a scream emitted from outside the gate. It sounded like someone who was screaming, being dragged down the , the sound faded away. The girls stared at the door for a minute or so, as if expecting it to fling open, then Cat whispered, "I'll _try_."

* * *

**Here you go, my fellow readers. The description for each of the girls was hard to come up with. Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	4. Missing?

**Disclaimer:** _If only I have a boyfriend as sweet as Beck... and if only I own Victorious... That'd be awesome._

**The boys suspects the girls are missing, when they're not answering their phones. Will they realize it before it's too late? Bade, Tandré and Cabbie - if you consider it. Romance, or friendship-wise.**

* * *

Beck lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the RV. He turned to look at the digital alarm clock beside him; the bold neon green lights flashing 8:23PM. Beck had called Jade seven times, and left her three messages, but still nothing from her. It's _unusual_ for her _not_ to reply - even if she was mad at him, she'd at least send him a text saying she doesn't want to talk to him. Something must be up.

' _Where is she? _' Beck thought to himself, ' _Surely she can't be mad at me, right? _' He tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Letting out a loud sigh, he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and plodded over to the small table beside the tv. Grabbing the black pearphone which is currently charging, he switch on the device's display screen and tapped the message app, then Jade's name.

**From: **_Beck_

**To:** _Lovely Babe 3_

**[8:26]** _Babe, where are you? Is everything alright? Call me when you see this. :(_

Beck placed his phone down, and sulked back to the bed. He hated this feeling in his guts - worrying about Jade but can't do anything about it. He had considered driving over to her mother's house, but doesn't want to encounter a drunk Mrs West and risk getting a bottle of whisky thrown at him. Beck sighed as he place his head on the pillow, unable to close his eyes. Hence, he just lay there, thinking about Jade, '_ I hope nothing bad happened to her. _'

* * *

André sat on the couch, with his keyboard placed on the coffee table in front of him. He glanced at his green pearphone every few second, hoping to see Tori's name pop up. He has been sending messages to her since 7pm, but not even a single reply was received. ' _Dang it. I can't concentrate! _' André doubt she'd be asleep this early, so he decided to give her a call now, picking up his phone and dialing her number. The phone rang, but was directed to the girl's voicemail instead.

"_Heyyy! You've reached the voicemail of ! Leave me whatcha wanna say after the beep!_" André sighed, "Yo. What's up, Tori? It's Andre. Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you since 7pm! We still have to work on Sikowitz's project together, remember? So call me back, will ya?" He tapped the end call button, hoping Tori would at least respond soon as he went back to dawdling in front of his keyboard, playing random notes absentmindedly.

* * *

Robbie's baby blue pearphone XT rung - him finally willing to pay the service provider $45 a month. He dug the phone out of his pajamas' pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Cat's house. He smiled as he answered it, "Hello, Cat?" "Robbie?" It was Mrs Valentine instead of the redhead's voice he had expected to hear. "Do you know where Cat is?" To say Robbie was surprised was an understatement. Cat didn't went home? "Erm, no... she didn't go home?

"No. She hasn't been home at all. She called me saying she'll be going to Tori's house, and she hasn't pick up her phone since then. I'm getting very worried." The voice was rather anxious on the other end, and Robbie soon felt the same jumpy feeling, "Oh... then have you tried calling Tori? Or maybe Jade? She was last seen with them."

"I've tried called Tori, but her parents said she weren't home either." "Well, how 'bout Jade?" he asked, not believing that Cat wasn't with Tori, and Tori isn't home. Jade's place was probably the last place they would go. "_That _girl?" If Robbie did not hear wrongly, there was disgust laced in Mrs Valentine's tone.

"Cat deleted _that girl's_ home number on my mobile, but she didn't pick up when I called her phone either." Mrs Valentine had always thought of Jade as a negative influence on their bright and cheerful Cat, hence it was always _that girl _to her, never the West girl's real name. "Oh..." "This is bad," a sigh could be heard clearly through the phone, "well, if you saw Cat, tell her to give me a call, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Robbie hung up the phone, he wanted to called Beck or André, but decided against it - ' _The girls will show up in school tomorrow, _' he assured himself, letting out a slight chuckle as he crawled into bed next to Rex, ' _besides, it's still early. They're probably still busy rehearsing their lines and forgot to check their phones. _'

* * *

**Well? Who do you think is the sweetest out of these three? :) tell me in the reviews! Send in your ideas for the next chapter too, if you wish. ;) let the girls start **_**entertaining the clients**_**, maybe?**


End file.
